Prova de Amor
by Aresandora-san
Summary: Naruto volta para Konoha depois de 5 anos de treinamento duro como um agente da A.N.B.U. e percebe que não só ele, como tudo e todos estão mudados. Mas o que ele realmente não esperava era sentir uma nova emoção, ainda mais sendo pela herdeira Hyuuga...
1. Prelúdio

**_Como pode um anjo, conhecer o inferno,_**

**_Sendo que dos mais altos céus nunca se rebaixou?_**

**_Qual foi o prazer mórbido, em destronar meu coração,_**

**_E matar o meu eu, que vivia em mim?_**

**_Chega... Já pode parar..._**

**_Pobre diabo frenético!_**

**_Doente por minhas paixões!_**

**_Viste o que me causastes?_**

**_Mentira, não fostes tu..._**

**_Consciente consciência julga-me por meus atos:_**

**_Sou ré, culpada pelo meu coração._**

**_Minha mente maliciosa deturpou meus verdadeiros princípios,_**

**_Eu não mereço a felicidade..._**

**_Faço-me de santa, desço do meu pedestal,_**

**_Adianto-me á suas súplicas dolorosas,_**

**_E me marco, com os ferros da ignorância,_**

**_Chega... Já pode parar..._**

**_Como sou desprovida..._**

**_Como fui fraca..._**

**_Convence meu coração, sacia minha mente e aquece meu corpo, só..._**

**_Isso basta para que o anjo, em demônio se converta._**

**_E para que o caos reine o lar que costumava ser doce._**

**_Livre arbítrio de merda!_**

**_Jogam em mim as decisões:_**

**_Mas se eu escolho a cruz não me protejo,_**

**_E se eu escolho a espada eu me mato..._**

**_Burrice estrema, carne mundana!_**

**_Deus, meu Deus, porque ainda não me abandonaram?_**

**_Choram as noites, velam por mim, brigam por mim..._**

**_Parem..._**

**_Já podem parar... Eu deixo..._**

**_Eu sou o kharma, virei o terror!_**

**_Deixem que isso se acabe, longe de vocês..._**

**_Não chorem mais, não se preocupem se eu não voltar..._**

**_Meu inferno contagia a casa._**

**_Minha casa esta morrendo, assim como meu coração também._**

**_Foi prazeroso ser amada..._**

**_Mas agora não dá mais..._**

**_Chega... Já pode parar..._**

* * *

**Nome**: Prova de Amor  
**Estilo**: Longfic, Universo de Naruto (de acordo com o mangá).  
**Gênero**: Romance, Comédia, Violência, Aventura, Insinuações e Hentai propriamente dito.  
**Casal Principal**: Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuuga.  
**Casais Decorrentes**: Neji e Tenten, Sasuke e Sakura, Ayaka* e Gaara, Temari e Shikamaru, Sai e Chisame*, Ino e Rock Lee, Konohamaru e Hanabi, Kakashi e Misora*, Jiraya e Tsunade, Asuma e Kurenai, entre outros... (* - personagem de minha própria autoria).  
**Classificação**: Acima de 16 anos.  
**Criado por**: Alessandra Galvão (Sensei Arê, Arê-chan, como preferirem... ^^')  
**Rate**: Conteúdo forte, Palavrões, Sexo e Insinuações.  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto volta para Konoha após 5 anos de treinamento duro e ele vê que muitas coisas mudaram não só com a vila em si, mas com as pessoas em geral. Porém, o que mais lhe intriga é o sentimento novo que surge em seu coração pela herdeira do clã Hyuuga. A jovem Hinata já não é mais a menina fraca e impotente de antes, tanto é que consegue atrair mais de um pretendente, não só por seu corpo, mas por seu poder guardado é 7 selos. O jovem casal terá de lidar com duras barreiras para poder ficar juntos, e principalmente, salvar a aldeia que está ameaçada por um brilhante inimigo. E não será uma luta nada fácil, sendo que para vencer eles terão de encarar á si mesmos.  
**Música tema da História**: Anywhere - Evanescence (provavelmente eu sugira alguma música para algum capítulo específico.)

* * *

**Espero que gostem! Esta é minha primeira fanfic, mas eu tinha publicado em uma comunidade e algum espertinho a deletou por pura falta do que fazer... Espero que aqui ela seja mais apreciad, hehehe! Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas: aguardo ansiosamente por todas as reviws!**

**P.S.: Não se preocupem de entender essa poesia agora... Com o desenrolar da história vocês vão entender rapidinho! ^^'**

**By: Alê Galvão.**


	2. A vida de um Ninja

**1° Capitulo: "A vida de um Ninja"**

Era uma mais uma manhã gloriosa na vila oculta de Konoha. As lojas as estavam á pleno vapor, as pessoas cumpriam suas funções com um sorriso no rosto e bons votos uns para com os outros. Os pequeninos iam á escola para se divertir, pois principal função da escola é fazer a brincadeira mais educativa possível. E toda criança que se presa, adora uma boa história.

- Iruka Sensei, conte pra nós a história de nossa vila de novo? – pediu uma pequena menina, mirando-o com seus olhos brilhantes e suplicantes.

- Ah, mas uma vez, Tsukino-chan? – perguntou o sensei com uma expressão cansada.

- Onegai shimasu! É minha história favorita! – completou a pequenina, alargando o sorriso.

- Ah, está bem, está bem... Eu conto mais uma vez...

- EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! – berraram todos os pequeninos juntos.

- Are, are! Agora fiquem quietinhos para escutar com atenção! Nossa história começa aqui mesmo em Konoha, a Aldeia da Folha Oculta. Aqui já foi o palco de milhares batalhas épicas, berço de nobres defensores do bem comum. Konoha também é conhecida por seus mitos e lendas e é a cidade natal de Naruto Uzumaki, o ninja mais hiper-ativo e cabeça dura que jamais houve...

Nesta época relatada, Naruto já está com seus dezenove anos de idade, e depois de muitas provações e testes que superavam a capacidade normal de um garoto, conseguiu se tornar um jounnin especial, a elite de batalha, selecionada especialmente pelos anciões da vila e pelo Hokage. Ele ficou quatro anos e meio da aldeia fora treinando para isso, com seus dois grandes mestres: Kakashi Hatake e Jyraia Sennin, "um dos três lendários", travando batalhas e provações com todo o tipo de ninjas patifes por todo o pais do fogo e do vento. Naruto tinha um sonho desde pequeno: ser Hokage de Konoha, para ter o poder suficiente para cuidar e defender a aldeia e assim fazer com que as pessoas o respeitem. Com a promoção de ser jounnin especial (A.N.B.U.), á ser dada pela atual 5ª Hokage, Tsunade, ele viu seu sonho chegar mais perto.

Como todos sabem, desde que nasceu, Naruto sempre fora renegado em Konoha por manter a Kyuubi, o demônio da Raposa de Nove Caldas em seu corpo, selado por seu pai, o 4º Hokage. Embora sempre tenha tido bom humor e sempre levar as coisas de uma maneira mais irrelevante, o jovem loiro nunca se sentiu verdadeiramente em seu "lar" por isso, e por não ser amado nem respeitado também. Nem mesmo, pela garota por quem é apaixonado: Sakura Haruno, sua ex-companheira de time. A rósea sempre foi uma boa amiga, brigando e ajudando sempre que necessário, porém, seu coração sempre pertenceu ao último descendente vivo dos Uchiha. Sasuke sempre foi o oposto de Naruto, com seu mau humor e ceticismo, entretanto, seus corações batiam juntos como o de irmãos. Nem tudo foram rosas na vida desse ninja admirável, mas acontece que existia uma garota em Konoha, uma alma pura e bondosa, que sempre amou Naruto verdadeiramente. Essa garota foi marcada por um tradicionalismo familiar imenso, que lhe acorrentava á um destino escolhido sem seu consentimento.

Hinata nasceu na ramificação principal da família, a Bounke, e por conta disto é a herdeira de todo o clã Hyuuga, apenas se preparando e aguardandoa data certa para receber seu clã de seu pai, Hiashi. O altivo patriarca dos Hyuuga é muito severo com suas filhas, principalmente com a mais velha, tendo em vista que ela é uma peça mais do que importante para todo o clã. Mas a moça formosa de (agora) longas madeixas negro-azuladas, é muito afável e frágil, a delicadeza é o que mais lhe define e nçao é nada que seu pai precisa que ela tenha em excesso como de fato é. E em relação á relacionamentos amorosos, e nunca teve coragem para contar para o seu amado que ela o ama. Para completar o quadro: Hiashi Hyuuga, não gosta nem um pouco de Naruto, exatamente como as outras pessoas da aldeia. Isso era capaz de lhe por os nervos á flor da pele. Hinata nunca conseguiu fazer com que sua admiração pelo loiro apagasse, mantendo o sonho de se tornar mais forte e hábil para seu pai aprova-la tanto como pessoa, mas como filha também, aguardando veementemente a promessa que ele lhe havia feito quando eram mais novos, durante o Shunnin Shiken: "acabar com a maldita divisão dos Hyuuga".

Embora tenha-se passado os três anos e meio desde que Naruto foi embora para treinar com seus mestres, e Hinata esmorecesse cada dia de pouco em pouco, o sentimento era mantido como o calor do sol durente os dias quentes de verão. Até que numa certa manhã exatamente como esta relatada, um brilho dourado invade a entrada de Konoha, e um grito de uma pessoa muito conhecida, muda a monotonia de uma velha aldeia...

- EEEIII, , EU VOOOLLLTEEEEIIII! DAAAAATTEEEE BAAAYÔÔÔUUU!

- Hei, Naruto! Depois daquele berro você vai ficar parado aí é? – perguntou Kakashi, coçando a cabeça com desmazelo.

- Ah, calma aí Sensei... Eu tou... Com saudades disso aqui, olha! Datte Bayôu!- respondeu o garoto apontando para a aldeia iluminada pelo brilho do sol – Já fazem quase quatro anos desde que fomos embora, não é? Não está com saudades?

- Claro que estou! Principalmente da banca de jornal, onde costumo comprar meu Icha-Icha Paradise... – respondeu o grisalho, fazendo beirar um sorriso pervertido por debaixo da máscara que lhe cobre o rosto.

- Só não vira estátua, viu? Os pombos iriam fazer uma festinha em você, "aho"! Hahahahaha!- riu-se o sennin dando um soquinho no ombro do garoto.

- Ah, vai ver se eu tou na esquina viu, Ero-Sennin? Datte Bayôu!

- Hei, você depois se batem, agora vamos logo pra casa que eu quero é dormir. – bradou Kakashi.

- É, nisso eu tenho que concordar! Eu tou morto de cansaço! – completou Jyraia, reprimindo um bocejo – Eu queria ter os peitos da Tsunade como meu travesseiro neste exato momento.

- Bom, então vocês podem ir na frente, eu ainda não pretendo ir pra casa. É que eu vou dar uma volta por aí, rever algumas coisas... E eu quero ver como está a...

- Como está aaaaaa...?- perguntaram os mais velhos com certa ironia.

- Não é do interesse de vocês! Seus enxeridos de meia tigela.

- Bom, então tá Naruto... Só não esqueça que você tem que estar na sala da Tsunade-sama ás 14:00, viu? – relembrou Jyraia.

- E você acha mesmo que eu ia me esquecer da minha própria premiação? Datte Bayôu! – respondeu o loiro, alargando o sorriso – Hoje deve ser o meu grande dia de sorte!

- Sayonará Naruto! – bradaram os dois mais velhos juntos.

Kakashi e Jyraia fizeram uma imposição de mãos e deram um passo á frente, sumindo no ar através de uma cortina de fumaça. Naruto deu uma última olhada na entrada da aldeia e caminhou para dentro dela, pé ante pé. Ele olhava e prestava atenção a tudo como se fosse novidade, mas ele sempre levava consigo a imagem do lugar onde nasceu com ummisto de dor e saudade, tal qual, lembrava de todos os seus colegas da academia ninja, que aprenderam á gostar pelo menos um pouco do portador da Kyuubi. Dentre todos, á quem ele queria desesperadamente ver era Sakura e Sasuke.

Primeiro ele foi à direção a casa da rósea, sorrindo como uma criança, pensando que iria rever o seu primeiro amor e que agora, ela o aceitaria também não só como um simples amigo, mas talvez como alguém que deseja um "algo á mais"... Talvez todo esse tempo tivesse mudado alguma coisa dentro do coração de ambos, talvez o sentimento que já er tão bom no coração de um poderia ser igualmente bom para o outro também.

Naruto puxou uma foto dobrada de dentro de seu bolso, e viu toda a sua antiga turma de amigos. Com tantas lembranças, ele não percebeu mas ele já se deparou com a porta da casa de Sakura, e saindo dela dois seres bem conhecidos.

O sorriso tão vibrante, agora esmoreceu na escuridão das lembranças... Naruto ficou abismado com o azar que tinha. "E mais uma vez, as esperanças de Naruto Uzumaki foi pro brejo!" pensava ele, olhando Sasuke saindo da casa de sua "paixão de infância" e dando-lhe um beijo de despedida.

Naruto pensou em sumir sem ser notado, mas era tarde de mais, seus antigos companheiros já o tinham avistado e vinham cumprimenta-lo. Sasuke estava trajando seu uniforme de jounnin, ao qual fora admitido já que tinha sido absolvido pela Quinta Hokage pelas atitudes erradas que tinha tomado anteriormente. Sakura estava com um hobe rosa claro, pois não iria trabalhar no hospital pela manhã.

Eles pareciam verdadeiramente apaixonados pelo beijo que tinham dado, e Naruto sentiu uma sensação de vazio em seu coração. Seus amigos não notaram nada e foram correndo vê-lo. Sasuke chegou primeiro e deu um abraço forte em seu amigo, dizendo:

- Dobe! Você voltou! – disse o garoto com um sorriso animado.

- Ai Naruto, que bom que você tá bem! – emendou a garota pulando nos braços do amigo.

- É, eu estou... Mas vocês parecem que estão melhor, hehehe... – respondeu ele com vergonha, soltando-se da amiga.

- É Naruto, graças a você e o que você fez por nós! – replicou a rósea, aumentando (como se fosse possível) o sorriso.

- Ahhh, aquilo... Não... Não foi nada... – sussurrou o loiro, baixando a cabeça.

- Como não Naruto-kun? Se não fosse você, eu e Sasuke-kun nunca teríamos encontrado o amor! Não é, Anata? – emendou Sakura, agarrando o braço do moreno.

- De fato, Sakura-Hime! Bom mas e você Naruto, como vai? Conte-nos suas novidades! Aposto que deve ter passado por muitas aventuras com o Kakashi e o Jyraia... – disse Sasuke, com um olhar sarcástico.

- Eu até que me dei bem também, datte bayou. Consegui virar entrar pro esquadrão da A.N.B.U., receberei meu título esta tarde...

- Eu não acredito! Mas que maravilha! Omedetou! – berrou Sakura, erguendo os braços em sinal de felicidade.

- É, finalmente você está conseguindo alcançar seu sonhos! – emendou Sasuke, dando uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Hai, próximo passo: virar Hokage! Voltei pra cá por causa disso. Aliás, se você puderem ir eu ficaria muito agradecido! Datte Bayôu!

- Mas é claro que nós vamos! A gente dá um jeitinho pra chegar em tempo, não é Sasuke-kun? – perguntou a rósea com um olhar brilhante.

- Dae jobu! Bom, mas deixe-me ir que eu tenho que falar com a Tsunade-sama. Te vejo mais tarde, Hime. – respondeu o moreno, puxando a namorada para um breve selar de lábios, depois virando-se para o amigo - Sayonará Naruto, foi ótimo rever você, Dobe!  
- Sayonará Sasuke-teme! E também foi ótimo rever você, datte bayôu... Meu amigo. – respondeu o loiro, com um sorriso tímido.

Sasuke deu um passo pra frente e sumiu no ar. Naruto não conseguia ficar olhando Sakura depois daquilo, então ele decidiu ir embora também. Vergonha ainda era algo que lhe fazia muito presente.

- Bom, eu vou indo embora também Sakura-chan, espero vocês dois na cerimônia, viu?

- Ah, mas claro Naruto! A gente vai fazer de tudo pra ir, viu?

- Então, não esqueça... Será ás 14:00 horas, ok? Datte bayôu!

- Ok! Sayonará Naruto-kun, e até mais tarde!

Naruto deu um passo e sumiu no ar, deixando pra trás Sakura em seu jardim, e seu sonho de estar com ela também. Ele agora ficava concentrado em sua lembrança. Algo que nunca houve e nem poderá acontecer.

Por outro aspecto, uma alegria divergente brotou em seu coração, sabendo que seus dois melhores amigos estariam juntos de verdade e antes de qualquer coisa: estavam realmente felizes por tê-lo de volta.

* * *

**E aí pessoal? Tá bom, pra um começo? **

**Aguardo as críticas e sugestões! ^^'**

**By: Alê Galvão.**


	3. Uma história que não contada

**2° Capítulo: "Uma história que não foi contada"**

***Flash Back do Naruto***

Á quase quatro anos atrás, quando Naruto ainda estava na aldeia com seus amigos, um perigo se tornou eminente e cada vez maior: seu amigo Sasuke, que com a marca de Orochumaru tinha passado para o lado do mal e ficara bem mais forte. Ele já tinha ficado á mais de 7 meses desaparecido, mas na última semana um pergaminho com uma mensagem maléfica foi entregue ao concelho de anciões, dizendo que o novo "Mestre das Cobras" retornaria com o poder total para aniquilar com Konoha.

Com o Sandaime Sarutobi morto e sem um novo Hokage, os anciões da vila tomaram uma medida para remediar a situação. Todos os jounnin e chunnin mais experientes que haviam na aldeia foram deslocados para buscar o último sobrevivente dos Uchiha. A tropa de Orochumaru era forte e com poderes totalmente novos para muito ali também, mas mesmo assim, os anciões não permitiram que os gennins comparecessem á batalha.

Sakura ficou aos prantos em sua casa, pensando que alguém poderia ferir ou até mesmo matar Sasuke, ela se isolou em seu canto e não queria ver mais ninguém, não importava se era amigo ou não. E Naruto ficou em sua casa também, e muito triste com tudo aquilo, mas não tinha ninguém que poderia consola-lo naquele momento, até que uma garota com olhos lilás aparece pela porta entreaberta e diz:

- Na... Naruto-kun? - perguntou a garota totalmente corada.

- Hein? Ah, oi Hinata... - respondeu o garoto com um sorriso desanimado – Que faz aqui? Datte bayôu?

- Com... Com licença, mas... E... eu percebi que... Que você está meio... triste, nã... Não é?

- Eu? Como você sabe? – perguntou ele, corando instantaneamente – Quer dizer, porque você acha que eu estou triste?

- Bom... Bom... – sussurrou a jovem, procurandocoragem para completar a frase - Bom, eu só... só senti...

- Então você é a primeira... – resmungou ele, sentindo verdade no nas palavras dela - Arigatou, mas não é nada de mas eu só...

- S... só...?

- É que eu estou preocupado com a Sakura-chan, e com o Sasuke-teme...

- Você... gosta dela não é?- perguntou a garota enrolando o próprio cabelo nos dedos.

- Nani?- perguntou o garoto admirado.

- Na... nada não, Na... Naruto-kun... E... eu só acho que... que você não devia fi... ficar assim, sabe? Nã... não combina com... você.

- Hehehehehe... É você tem razão! Datte Bayô! Mas eu, queria poder ajudar aos outros, sabia? E aqui eu não posso fazer nada! Que droga!

- E... então vá! – disse a garota fazendo pose de reverência, em pedido de desculpas.

- Como assim? Datte Bayô?

- Se... você for se... se sentir melhor assim... é melhor que vá... pra... pra ajudar seus amigos...

- Então você sugere que eu vá para o campo de batalha ajudar o Sasuke? – perguntou ele se levantando.

- Se as... Assim você... Se sentir melhor... Eu só... Só...

- Só... o que, Hinata? – perguntou o garoto se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Só quero... Só quero... Que... Você fi... Fique bem... Na... Naruto-kun! Eu confio... Confio em... Você! – respondeu ela corando totalmente.

- Há... Eu agradeço sua preocupação Hinata, datte bayôu! Eu tomei uma decisão!

- To... Tomou mesmo?

- É, eu vou para o campo de batalha salvar o Sasuke-teme e acabar com aquele konoyaoru do Orochi-nantoka! Datte Bayô!

Naruto então pegou todas as armas que tinha em casa e se preparou para sair e lutar pela vida de seu amigo. Ao passar pela porta, ele olhou pra trás e disse:

- Hinata-sama?

- Hai!...Hai Na... Naruto-kun!

- Domo Arigatou, por se importar comigo, e por me dar coragem que faltava! Você é uma grande tomodachi! Datte Bayô! – disse ele com um sorriso animado.

- Ah... Ah... Dae jobu... Dae jobu ne! – respondeu ela corando novamente.

- Sayonara Hinata! – disse o garoto sumindo após a porta.

Hinata olhou pela janela e viu Naruto correndo com um enorme sorriso no rosto. E sozinha com seus pensamentos, ela ficou feliz por ter a coragem para conversar com seu amado, mas também pensou: "Só... Que eu já não quero você só como meu tomodachi, anata mo..."

Ela então se virou, e saiu pela porta, antes a fechando com todo o cuidado e assim caminhou para sua casa. No caminho, ela passou pela casa de Sakura, onde ela se encontrava sentada em seu jardim, acariciando uma rosa e chorando muito. Hinata abriu o portão, e se ajoelhou na frente de Sakura, e esta aos prantos, não queria se comunicar com a amiga. Mas mesmo assim, Hinata insistiu:

- Sa...Sakura-chan... – disse ela com delicadeza.

- Iie... eu não... não quero falar com ninguém, Hinata-sama! – respondeu ela virando o rosto para outro lado.

- Tenha fé Sakura-chan, as coisas agora tendem a melhorar! – disse a garota com um sorriso amável.

- Iie! Eu perdi o Sasuke-kun! Eu perdi tudo que me era mais precioso!-respondeu a garota chorando.

- Calma! Talvez ele não esteja perdido pra sempre! O Naruto-kun...

- Naruto-kun? O Naruto não é de nada! Ele nunca será! Ele nunca conseguiu e nunca conseguira seguir adiante! – disse ela com um olhar maléfico.

- Não fale assim, onegai shimasu!

- Ele é o maior baka da face da Terra! Aquele ridículo me fez perder o Sasuke!

- Sakura-chan... – retorquiu a morena, ficando irritada.

- DAIKIRAI YO, NARUTO UZUMAKI! – gritou a rósea com toda raiva possível.

Hinata ficou em tom escarlate, e desferiu um tapa no rosto molhado de Sakura com um som bem forte. Sakura parou imediatamente de chorar e olhou admirada para a amiga, que nunca tivera coragem para fazer isso antes. Arfando, Hinata disse:

- Nunca mais... Use essas palavras... Para se dirigir ao Naruto-kun!

- Hi...Hinata-sama?

- Você... Antes de todos... Devia dar um crédito á ele! Ele teve a coragem para ir ao campo de batalha para ir salvar o Sasuke-san! Ele pode até morrer, mas que fazer isso por você, baka!

- Ele... ele fez isso? Eu não acredito! – sussurrou Sakura, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Hinata agora mais calma, ajuda à amiga a se levantar. Ela ficou com muita vergonha pelo tapa que lhe tinha dado, mas mesmo assim Sakura disse:

- Obrigada por ter vindo me ajudar Hinata-sama! Mas, eu acho que sei por que você está fazendo tudo isso..

- Sakura-chan... Sabe...? – surpriendeu-se, tendo seu segredo revelado - Eu, sinceramente estou aprendendo a aceitar o fato de que o Naruto-kun ama você, e que ele morreria pra salvar a sua vida. Mas, isso também é uma razão pra que eu o ame mais ainda, e não admitirei que ninguém mais faça mal a ele, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida.

- Eu sei bem disso Hinata, é exatamente o q eu sinto pelo Sasuke-kun!

Então, Sakura e Hinata se abraçam como grandes amigas. Depois disso, Hinata sorri e resolve voltar pra sua casa sentindo uma dor em seu coração, pois sente um conjunto de emoções diferentes em seu coração, como receio, alegria e cumplicidade. A jovem simples, de coração grande,voltou para casa aguardando apenas um sinal...

Enquanto isso Naruto percorria a floresta de Konoha com toda a velocidade que podia ter. Ele levava consigo todas as armas e artifícios possíveis para surpreender e ter alguma chance de salvar Sasuke. Os amigos Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara e Neji Hyuuga foram junto, para tantar auxiliar o loiro hiperativo na busca e rendeção do Uchiha. Cada um com sua expecialidade, derm o máximo para vencer cada um dos oponentes enviados por Orochimaru.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto pensava que deveria salvar Sasuke, ele teve um momento de fraqueza, sentindo-se incapaz de continuar essa sua idéia louca e até mesmo suicida de salvamento. Ele parou em um galho de árvore e pensou:*E... eu devo estar ficando louco mesmo? Desde quando eu virei tão bondoso? E ainda mais com o Sasuke?Datte Bayô...*

Ele se sentiu extremamente confuso. Ele temia pela vida de seu amigo, e ainda mais pelo desgosto de Sakura, que provavelmente iria morrer de amor, se Sasuke não voltasse. Então, sobreveio a voz de Hinata, em seu coração e mente:*Se você se sente melhor... Só quero... só quero... que... você fi... fique bem... Na... Naruto-kun! Eu confio... confio em... você!*. Essas palavras encheram novamente seu coração de esperança e conforto, e assim, Naruto voltou a corre contra o tempo e a sorte para salvar Sasuke de uma morte horrível por traição e conspiração de destruição de uma aldeia inteira.

Depois de alguns minutos corridos, a grande floresta foi se abrindo para uma grande clareira verdejante. Naruto pulou e ao longe, viu alguns rostos conhecidos lutarem contra outras várias sombras agressivas. Muito outros estavam lutando, mas a batalha estava em desvantagem para a tropa de Konoha. Sasuke havia evoluído muito, após seus sete meses de desaparecimento, e isso era o que preocupava a todos, e principalmente aos mais velhos,pois o menino agora matava sem nenhum pesar. Naruto ficou assustado com toda aquela força agressiva, mas não demorou a ter a tão esperada batalha com ele: seu amigo, mas também seu rival!

Então Naruto gritou com toda sua força, liberando de uma única vez seis caudas da Kyuubi e chamou Sasuke para a batalha decisiva. Sasuke ouviu o chamado e o aceitou, mas com tom de deboche, dando uma rasada sarcástica. Os outros que estavam mais próximos também ouviram, e ficaram assustados com o embate que estava para ser travado:

- NARUTO! Você não poderia estar aqui! Vá embora antes que seja tarde!- disse Kakashi, com sua voz alterada pela primeira vez.

- Eu sei bem o que estou fazendo Sensei! Datte Bayô!- respondeu ele com um sorriso maléfico, lembrando muito bem o da raposa de nove caudas.

- NARUTO, ISSO AQUI NÃO É BRINCADEIRA DE CRIANÇA! VÁ EMBORA! – berrou Iruka, completamente assustado.

- Eu tenho a mesma idade do Sasuke! Se ele não foi impedido de vir até aqui, por que eu deveria? Eu não sou mais uma criança, Sensei...

- Ai, que coisa mais honorável! O grande bebezão de Konoha veio mostrar que sabe apanhar, é? Vai acabar como o pai... mortinho! Hahahahaha...- respondeu Kabuto com seu rosto ofídico e sarcástico.

- NÃO OUSE FALAR DO MEU PAI, KONOYAORU!

- Vamos fazer assim: vamos deixar essa raposa lutar contra o nosso jovem aprendiz. Vá lá e acabe com ele, Sasuke! – continuou Kabuto, emitindo um silvo.

- Eu não preciso que você me mande fazer isso... Porque minha vontade de acabar com esse bastardo, vem de muito antes de me juntar a vocês. Eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças! - disse o garoto com uma expressão de indiferença no rosto.

- Há, datte bayô... Então tá certo! A gente que vai resolver essa batalha aqui e agora, Sasuke!

- Então venha, seu fraco... KATON: KOUKAKIOU NO JUTSU! - e o garoto usou seu chakra para começar um ataque contra o outro.

- Pode vir! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSO!

No mesmo instante em que Sasuke enviava uma rajada de fogo ardente de sua boca, Naruto se camuflou em seus mais de mil clones, que converteram em um ataque único para o mesmo ponto. Os outros ninjas continuaram suas batalhas até os últimos dos seus, até que as esperanças converteram apenas sobre Sasuke e Naruto, que ganhasse a luta teria o controle de tudo e todos. Sasuke tinha uma força enorme, mas a cada golpe que fazia contra Naruto, esse se fazia mais forte, mesmo ao seu próprio poder.

- Você não tem mais chances Naruto... Mas porque é que você continua lutando?- perguntou o garoto com uma leve dor.

- Você sabe muito bem o porque, TEME!- respondeu o garoto com o mesmo cansaço que o outro.

- É... eu sei... É pela Sakura, não é?

- Hai... mas... Não é só isso, Sasuke...

- É simplesmente deplorável... um sentimento que você sabe que nunca será correspondido... É até deprimente...- disse ele com ironia.

- Eu também sei disso...

- Então, você deve querer morrer... E se é esse o seu desejo, eu o realizarei! E depois acabarei com Konoha e com sua tão amada e imbecil Sakura! MORRA!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke concentrou todo seu chakra para um único fim. Naruto deixou que a Kyuubi tomasse conta de seu corpo e liberou até a oitava cauda, com um chakra quase tão mortal quanto o de seu oponente. Uma luz intensa tomou conta totalmente da clareira e parte da floresta. Em Konoha, o brilho longínquo significava apensa uma coisa. Hinata podia ver o clarão do templo de sua família, e rezou para que o pior pudesse ser evitado e saiu seguindo o brilho.

Na clareira, quando a luz baixou, um vulto caía com um baque surdo, e um outro se mantinha imponente, diante de tal proeza conseguida. Todos ali se mantinham extasiados com o embate perigoso e decisivo, e no fim, ambos os lados estavam apreensivos com a vitória de um dos garotos. Naruto e Sasuke tinham conseguido o que á tantos anos procuravam saber: qual dos dois era o mais forte.

Com o corpo visivelmente machucado, Naruto se arrastou para perto de Sasuke, e este repetia pra si mesmo: *Doshite? Doshite?* Naruto puxou os cabelos de Sasuke, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça, e disse com um olhar de raiva:

- Agora você entendeu seu baka?

- Doshite?, aliás, como você...? – perguntou ele, entrando em desespero.

- Pela Sakura sim. E por você também... Baka no tomodachi... Eu vim salvar você! E agora tá provado, que amizade é algo que dura muito.

- Na... Naruto...

- Ao contrário de você... Apesar de tudo, eu não te odeio... Teme.

Naruto soltou os cabelos de Sasuke e sorriu melancolicamente. Sasuke olhou espantado para ele, e viu este cair ao seu lado. E sem conseguir agradecer, este apenas chorou pela segunda vez em sua vida.

Naruto caiu exausto, ele mal conseguia respirar. Sasuke também estava no mesmo estado, mas ao virar seu rosto para o lado ele conseguiu ver um vulto se aproximar. O vulto tomou forma definida, o cabelo, a estatura, o jeito calmo de andar e até mesmo o perfume... não era um sonho, era Sakura que veio ver seu amado.


	4. Não diga adeus, somente até logo!

**3º Capítulo – "Não diga adeus, somente até logo..."**

Ela se ajoelhou e colocou a cabeça de Sasuke em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos com uma expressão de alívio em seu rosto.

- Sa... Sakura... É mesmo, você?- perguntou o garoto colocando a mão no rosto da garota.

- Hai... Sou eu sim, Sasuke-kun!- respondeu a garota com um sorriso sincero

- Você... você me perdoa, Sakura?

- Mas é claro que sim! – respondeu ela, soltando suas lágrimas de alívio - Aishiteru! E quem ama sempre perdoa!

- Eu nunca mais vou te magoar... Eu prometo!

- E eu aceito sua promessa!

Dizendo isso Sakura se sentiu aliviada, pois sabia que Naruto tinha salvado seu amor. E ao ouvir as palavras tão doces vindas daquela garota que realmente o amava, Sasuke tomou uma decisão de nunca mais abandona-la. Ele puxou seu rosto e deu-lhe um beijo. Sakura soltou uma lágrima de felicidade.

Um pouco mais adiante, Naruto viu tudo com um misto de alegria e tristeza em seu coração. Alegria por ter feito com que seu amigo voltasse para o lado certo, e tristeza por ver que seu pior desejo se concretizava: ele havia perdido seu amor para sempre. Ele olhou para céu azul, e desejou que alguém se lembrasse dele ali, quando ele estava mais só. Ao fechar os olhos, seu mundo solitário se fechou nele, mas ao abrir os olhos, viu que o céu agora tinha uma forma muito graciosa, e um par de olhos lilás cativantes.

O desejo se concretizou, e tomou a forma de Hinata. Um sorriso doce, um toque suave, um carinho e estima jamais sentidos por Naruto. Hinata se ajoelhou e colocou a cabeça de Naruto com muito cuidado sobre seu colo, pegou um potinho de dentro de seu casaco, e disse:

- Hi... Hinata-sama... você...?

- Na... Naruto-kun... Eu... trouxe isso... pra... pra você!- disse ela destampando o potinho e passando a pomada nas feridas de Naruto.

- O... o que é isso?

- É... uma pomada que eu fiz para... os seus ferimentos... Naruto-kun.

- Onde estão os outros? E o seu primo? – perguntou ele, lembrando de todos os amigos que haviam lhe ajudado até ali.

- Estão todos bem... E... Eu e a Sakura-chan... Trouxemos vários... Med-nin... Mas, eu... Vim pra cá... Pra socorrer vo... Você...

- Domo arigatou, Hinata-sama... Por ter lembrado de mim...

- Iie... Não foi... Nada de mais.

- Pra mim, foi a coisa mais importante que aconteceu agora...- respondeu ele com um sorriso um pouco mais animado.

Hinata corou com a afirmação vinda de Naruto, mas mesmo assim sorriu. Ela tomou um pouco mais de coragem e começou a acariciar os cabelos dele, ele fechou os olhos podendo enfim descansar verdadeiramente depois de muito tempo. Os outros ninjas chegaram um pouco depois com macas para levar Sasuke e Naruto para o hospital, pois ambos estavam muito feridos. O bando de Orochimaru foi subjugado e todos foram presos uma parte longínqua de Konoha, a prisão de contenção máxima de Konoha, na qual á única pessoa que pode liberar alguém lá é o próprio Hokage.

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram quase um mês no hospital, e Sakura e Hinata iam quase sempre vê-los. Sakura se arrependeu das palavras que tinha dito sobre Naruto, e passou a trata-lo muito melhor, mas não era como ele queria. Já Hinata, apenas sorria e observava tudo de longe, sofrendo por não poder fazer nada quanto ao sentimento de Naruto.

Depois de estar devidamente curado, Naruto sentia que ainda estava muito fraco. Ele não se achou devidamente digno de ter ganhado a batalha contra Sasuke, e perante á essa fraqueza que sentia, ele decidiu partir para treinar e se tornar mais forte. Ele conversou com o concelho de anciões e partiu para procurar um novo hokage, e estes deixou que ele partisse, mas sob a condição de levar Kakashi e Jyraia para treina-lo.

Ninguém sabia da partida de Naruto, e ele achou bem melhor assim, mas ao se preparar para sair da aldeia, uma mão gentil pousa sobre seu ombro. Ele se vira e vê Hinata ofegante e com os olhos lacrimejando:

- Na... Naruto... Kun... Você vai... Em... Embora... Mesmo?- perguntou ela, quase sem conseguir respirar.

- Hinata-sama? Você não deveria estar aqui... Não era pra ninguém saber!- respondeu ele corando.

- Diz... diz que... não é... verdade...

- Eu... eu vou embora sim Hinata, mas é para treinar e ficar mias forte!

- Você... Não precisa... Não precisa ir... Naruto-kun!

- Eu preciso sim, Hinata... Mas eu vou voltar um dia, e terei me tornado bem mais forte!

- Você... Promete que... Que vai... Voltar... Um dia?

- Claro, datte bayô! E vou vir pra ver você comandando seu clã! Você também é muito forte, viu? – respondeu ele passando a mão nos cabelos negro-azulados dela.

- Naruto, tá na hora. Vamos? – questinou Kakashi, sentindo-se mal por interromper uma despedida.

- Hai sensei! Tenho que ir... Hinata! – sussurrou, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Naruto-kun... – ela lhe chamou, segurando sua mão.

- Hai, o que foi?

- Eu... Eu estou muito... Orgulhosa de você... Continue crescendo! – respondeu ela, passando a mão sobre o rosto dele.

- Arigatou... Adeus...

Hinata soltou uma lágrima de orgulho misturada com trsiteza, Naruto sorriu e limpou-lhe a lágrima com delicadeza. Ela corou por inteiro e depois ele se virou e seguiu seu rumo sem olhar para trás.

Já um pouco mais distante do grande portão de entrada, morena ainda teve forças para gritar para que ele ouvisse:

- NARUTO-KUN... NÃO DIGA ADEUS... SOMENTE ATÉ LOGO...

Um tanto quanto surpreso, Naruto esboçou um sorriso e levantou seus braços para o céu, gritando de volta:

- ATÉ LOGO, HINATA! ESPERE POR MIM!

E assim ele se foi. A jovem Hyuuga estava com o coração despedaçado, com a eterna dúvida se realmente poderia ter aquele á quem mais amava e admirava em seus braços, para que junto dele pudesse abandonar todos os medos e incertezas, para que ele a guasse por um mundo de luz e coragem. Lembrando as palavras de consolo e a promessa de volta, a morena de olhos lilás perolados ergueu o rosto e rumou com determinação pela vila.

Mais tarde, Hinata voltou para casa e foi repreendida pelo pai por ter deixado a mansão sem comunicar ninguém á onde ia. A chuva de impropérios vindas do pai, fez-lhe mais rígida consigo mesmo, obrigando-a a treinar ainda mais e mais duro. Com o passar dos tempo, nem mesmo seu primo, que era considerado o grande Gênio Hyuuga, tenha mais o que lhe ensinar de diferente. Ela havia evoluído muito, não só fisicamente, como também mentalmente. Hinata ganhou atributos para fazer qualquer homem lamber o chão por onde passava, mas manteve os mesmo olhos doces e a alma pura, como uma perfeita boneca enclausurada deve ser. Mesmo assim seu pai continuava renegando-a, fazendo com que se sentisse o pior lixo na face da Terra.

A única coisa que lhe aquecia o coração, era a promessa feita, numa triste manhã á quatro anos e meio...

"Ele vai voltar... Ele vai voltar... Ele vai voltar..."

***Fim do Flash Back do Naruto/ da Hinata***

* * *

**E aí pessoas? Que estão achando? Bom... Se estiver bom, eu posso continuar... Xp**

**Bjos! Espero as reviws!**

**By: Alê Galvão**


	5. Sentimentos antigos e destinos traçados

**4º Capítulo: "Sentimentos antigos e destinos traçados"**

Quase cinco anos se passaram desde a partida de Naruto, muitas coisas mudaram, inclusive ele próprio. Depois da demonstração de grande amor entre Sasuke e Sakura, ele decidiu que não poderia fazer mais nada quanto a isso e deixou de lado seu sentimento por Sakura, embora isso o machucasse uma tanto quanto o seu ego.

Para espairecer ele decidiu deixar suas coisas em casa e dar uma volta pela aldeia. Ele passou pelo parque de Konoha e sentou num dos bancos embaixo de uma árvore. Ele fechou seus olhos, determinado a mudar seus sentimentos. Ele pensou que tudo mudaria se ele se tornasse forte, rico ou até mesmo popular, mas de que adiantaria ser grandioso no poder se não havia ninguém para compartilha esse poder com ele? Não, ele teria que encontrar alguém que se dispusesse a ama-lo verdadeiramente. Porém, como isso era uma missão quase que impossível, seria muito melhor que ele apenas se concentrasse em ser um bom Hokage.

Ao abrir os olhos ele viu um casal de braços dados e mais duas garotas andando juntos, como uma família. E essa família pareceu ser conhecida, apesar de algumas mudanças físicas. Na verdade eles eram: Neji, Tenten, Hanabi e Hinata. Naruto ficou muito feliz em ver outros rostos conhecidos, e foi logo cumprimentar seus amigos. Ele veio por trás sorrateiramente e colocou a mão no ombro de Hinata, e esta se assustou á primeira vista e deu um pulo pra trás:

- Hei, calma Hinata-sama! Datte Bayô! Sou eu não está vendo?

- Na... Naruto-kun? – perguntou ela, arregalando olhos e reprimindo um grito com as mãos.

- Hai! Sou eu sim! – respondeu ele, com um sorriso alegre e estendendo os braços para ela – Vem cá...

E antes que Hinata pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Naruto a puxou e deu um abraço forte. Hinata corou como nunca e Neji ficou muito surpreso com a cena. Tenten e Hanabi abafaram uma risada alegre, pois além de saber sobre o sentimento de Hinata apoiavam-no desde quando Naruto partiu.

Hinata relutou um pouco, mas depois aceitou o abraço e abraçou Naruto e sorriu também, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Sentia-se extasiada, então segurou-se ás vestes dele para ter certeza de que não iria cair.

- Que saudades de você Hinata! Datte Bayô! – ele lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

- Eu... Eu também... Também fiquei com saudades... Naruto-kun! – respondeu ela, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar por inteiro.

- Ora, ora... vejo que você voltou, Naruto. Espero que seja pra ficar, não é? – perguntou Neji, como o perfeito "corta-clima".

- Por mim, eu não saio mais daqui, hehe! Datte Bayô! – respondeu o loiro, abrançando rapidamente o amigo.

- Que bom que você apareceu Naruto-kun! Estávamos indo almoçar, não quer vir com a gente? – disse Tenten, dando uma piscadela conjunta com Hanabi.

- Ah, mas eu não quero atrapalhar... – respondeu ele, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Não atrapalhará em nada... Venha! Nós... Vamos ao Ichiraku-Ramen... – complementou Hinata, entrelaçando as mãos de tanto nervosismo.

- Bom, já que é assim, eu tou nessa! Datte Bayô!

Naruto aceitou o convite de seus amigos para ir almoçar, e laçou um braço de Hinata e o outro de Hanabi, e os cinco foram conversando até o resteurante sobre as aventuras que o loiro havia tido nesse tempo. Para comemorar sua volta, ele e os outros foram ao restaurante preferido de Naruto: o Ichiraku-Ramen, que neste meio tempo, deixou de ser apenas uma vendinha de esquina e tornou-se um grande restaurante. Eles procuraram uma mesa grande e que tivesse uma boa vista da aldeia. O dia estava muito bonito, era o auge do verão.

No próprio restaurante, Naruto encontrou alguns outros rostos conhecidos. Muitos ficaram felizes com a volta de Naruto, até mesmo o Tio do Ramen (como era popularmente conhecido) ficou feliz ao ver que seu cliente mais assíduo havia retornado. Konohamaru, o neto do terceiro Hokage, ficou ainda mais feliz por ver que seu rival e companheiro de travessuras estava de volta para poder disputar com ele, apesar dos dois estarem maiores, terem outros interesses e não terem tanto tempo para brincar.

Neji sempre fora muito imparcial e reservado, e não se importava com os sentimentos e atitudes alheias desde que essas não o incomodassem, porém, também era muitíssimo observador e após quatro anos e meio ele via as coisas mudarem de forma estranha e boa. A primeira mudança que notou foi em sua prima, pois depois de tanto tempo, Hinata voltava a sorrir como antigamente, seus olhos tinham brilho novamente e ela, decididamente, voltou a corar com mais freqüência. Ele viu também que Naruto havia evoluído muito, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente, e apesar de seu jeito brincalhão de sempre, um senso de seriedade e consciência tinha nascido nele. Um soriso de canto apareceu em seu rosto. As coisas iriam mudar.

Naruto ficou muito feliz por ter encontrado com seus amigos e ser bem recebido por eles também, o que antigamente seria uma coisa muito difícil de ser conseguida. Todos conversavam e de divertiam muito, e as novidades surgiam uma após a outra:

- Então Neji, o que me conta de novidade? Vejo que você e a Tenten-chan se acertaram não é, heheh! – apondando para as alianças douradas que brilhavam nas mãos dos dois.

- Hai, Naruto! Mesmo pertencendo à ramificação inferior da família Hyuuga, eu tenho que tomar conta do meu clã... - respondeu o garoto olhando para sua amada  
- E nada melhor para dar início á isso do que com uma família própria, então desposei a Tenten-chan!

- Não acredito! Datte Bayô! – disse ele arregalando o sorriso – Tenten, depois você tem que me contar como fez para modelar esse cubo de gelo, hein?

- Hahahaha, isso nem eu sei, Naruto... – respondeu ela, dando um beijo apaixonado no rosto do noivo.

- Precisava desposar uma jovem para comandar ao meu lado, e não pensei em nenhuma outra se não ela. Afinal, quem me compreende e me aceita por inteiro, se não ela?

- Além da Tenten, eu acho que só a Hinata consegue tal façanha, mas como somos primos, acho que seria muito estranho ver vocês dois juntos... – disse Hanabi, recebendo um cutucão por parte da irmã mais velha - É... E agora só falta minha querida irmã, não é Hina-onee-sama?

- Bom... Eu também... Futuramente. - e ela corou totalmente – Não posso mais... Mudar esse destino, não é?

- Ahñ, como assim?- perguntou Naruto confuso.

Hinata corou e sua voz parecia não querer sair. Naruto ainda sorria, e parecia não entender mesmo o que as duas Hyuuga queriam dizer com aquelas afirmações. Por um momento, ele parou para encarar Hinata e percebeu como ela estava mudada. O corpo estava bem formado e delineado, realmente de forma bela e graciosa. Claramente também tinha ganhado belos atributos e por um momento ele imaginou a sensação de estar com a cabeça apoiada sobre o colo dela. Parecia ser tão macio e aconchegante. Mas o loiro obrigou-se á voltar o pensamento para a conversa, com um tapa mental que havia se desferido:

- Bom, o que a Hanabi-chan quer dizer é que Hinata-sama também vai ter que ser desposada por um homem para poder comandar o clã Hyuuga. – respondeu Neji, tomando as rédeas da conversa – E isso terá de ser até o seu aniversário de dezoito anos.

- NAAANIIIII?

Naruto se engasgou com o ramen que estava comendo. Hinata se assustou e começou a dar tapinhas nas costas dele para que pudesse voltar a respirar. Tenten e Hanabi não conteram o riso, já Neji disfarçou a risada que queria dar. Depois de vários tapinhas e copos de água, Naruto conseguiu dizer:

- Vo... você vai ter que se casar, Hinata-sama?- perguntou ele com indignação – Mas casar como?

- Meu pai... Insiste em que eu... Siga as tradições dos Hyuuga... – respondeu ela com um sorrisinho melancólico – Mas como... Eu me neguei á casar com... Qualquer Hyuuga... Meu pai terá de procurar... Outro rapaz de outro Clã... Para fazer a junção de famílias...

- Mas quando você vai fazer isso? Com quem você vai casar?...

- Bom... Eu... Não sei... Talvez depois do Neji nii-san e da Tenten-chan... Se meu pai encontrar um bom pre... Pretendente...

- E quando vai ser esse casamento? Quer dizer, de vocês dois...- perguntou Naruto apontando para o casal de amigos.

- Ah, eu e o Neji-kun pretendemos nos casar na próxima primavera! – respondeu Tenten, sorrindo docemente.

- Ahhh... Bom, então! Ainda tem chão, né?- comentou ele sorrindo e colocando as mãos na atrás da cabeça.

Naruto ficou chocado com a revelação feita pela família Hyuuga. Ele não conseguia imaginar sua amiga casada com alguém. Hinata ficou muito envergonhada, enquanto Neji, Hanabi e Tenten ficaram admirados com a preocupação de Naruto.

Naruto viu que estava falando demais, então Tenten percebeu também a situação constrangedora e tratou de mudar logo de assunto, e pouco depois quase ninguém lembrava da revelação.

Uma hora e meia depois de terem entrado no restaurante, Naruto olhou para o relógio e se lembrou que teria de ir para sua cerimônia de recebimento de título de Jounnin Especial:

- NAANIIII! Já é 13:00 hora da tarde! Datte Bayô! Eu vou receber meu título hoje! Não posso me atrasar! Aliás, vocês estão convidados pra vir me ver lá também!

- Titulo? – perguntou Hanabi – Que título?

- Eu consegui por mérito me tornar um A.N.B.U., então eu vou receber esse título hoje das mãos da Hokage Tsunade.

- Me... Meus parabéns... Naruto-kun! – respondeu Hinata, sorrindo admirada.

- Ah, eu sinto muito Naruto! Tenho uns assuntos para resolver no Clã, e a Tenten-chan e a Hanabi-chan vão visitar minha sogra, pois é aniversário dela.

- Aahhh que pena! Bom, mas tudo bem. – disse o loiro, levantando-se da mesa - O que vale é a intenção!

- Bom... eu... – sussurrou Hinata corando.

- Vocêêêê... o quê? - perguntou Naruto confuso.

- Eu... estou... Livre hoje a tarde e... Po... Poderia ir!

- Ah, isso será ótimo! Datte Bayô! Arigatou Hinata!

- Não... não há de quê! Será... Uma honra!

- Bom minna-san, foi ótimo rever vocês mas eu tenho que ir me arrumar, sabe, heheh! - disse ele colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Foi muito bom ver você também, Naruto. Parabéns pelo título! – respondeu Neji, estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

- É, você está chegando muito perto do seu desejo! – complementou Tenten.

- Domo arigatou, minna! Ah, Hinata, preciso passar em casa para me arrumar, então eu vou passar na sua casa lá por volta de 13:45, ok?

- Dae jobu... Por mim está ótimo, Na... Naruto-kun!

- Bom, então nos vemos depois! – ele se abaixou um pouco e deu um beijo no rosto da morena, que corou instantaneamente, depois virando-se para o grupo de amigos – Sayonará minna-san!

- Sayonará, Narutooo! – disseram todos em uníssono.

Naruto se dirigiu ao balcão do restaurante, onde pagou pelo almoço e depois deu um passo para frente e sumiu, dirigindo um sorriso animado para a mesa onde estavam seus amigos. Hinata ficou mais uns 5 minutos com sua família ouvindo todos os comentários em relação á volta do loiro hiperativo e depois foi para sua casa se arrumar também, sentindo o coração nas nuvens enquanto caminhava pelas alamedas com um sorriso bobo nos lábios rosados.

Enquanto Naruto estava no banho, ele continuou a pensar no que tinha ouvido hoje sobre as novidades de seus amigos e foi quase inevitável não lembrar sobre o que foi dito em relação ao futuro de Hinata, que era algo que ainda não conseguia encarar com bons olhos. Como alguém poderia aceitar de bom grado uma casamento arranjado, sem emoção ou sentimento verdadeiro pelaoutra pessoa? Como alguém poderia dizer á sua amiga quem era o par ideal para que ela construísse uma família? Chegava á ser um tipo de crueldade na concepção do loiro, porém, é algo que vindo de Hyuuga Hiashi era de se esperar...

Sem tomar conta dos próprios pensamentos, Naruto visualizou a Hinata de hoje. Ela realmente ficava muito mais bonita com os cabelos longos e sem um casaco tão grande como aquele que usava antigamente. Os olhos continuavem bonitos e acolhedores como sempre, tal qual e doce maneira que ela ficava ruborizada e demonstrava todas as suas emoções no rosto plácido de pele alva. Voltando ao presente momento, o portador da Kyuubi achou por bem mudar a chave e tornar o seu banho gelado, para que enfim pudesse sair dali mais "aliviado".

Na outra parte da aldeia, Hinata chegou em casa e foi correndo tomar um banho e se perfumar. Já que hoje era um dia realmente especial, porque não usar algo especial? Ensaboou-se com um sabonete novo muito cheiroso, lavou os cabelos com cuidado e atenção, para deixa-los mais brilhantes e cuidados. Despos do banhos renovador, a morena de olhos lilás perolados correu os olhos sobre o armário e escolheu uma blusa azul clara com motivos japoneses que Tenten havia lhe dado de presente e uma saia branca que ia um pouco mais acima dos joelhos, para finalizar uma sapatilha azul e uma tiara da mesma cor. Olhou-se no espelho da penteadeira e esboçou um sorriso animado, realmente ela deveria estar bem!

Ao sair do quarto, todos os criados que a encontravam eram surpreendidos com um sorriso diferente que ela lhe dava, pois não era comum ver a primogênita tão feliz. Era relamente bom vê-la assim, era como se uma luz adentrasse no distrito Hyuuga. Porém, quando a jovem dirigiu-se ao jardim de sua casa, ela avistou seu pai sentado num banco embaixo de uma cerejeira. Então ele havia voltado antes do que o previsto. Hiashi estranhou ver a filha tão bem arrumada em um dia tão comum como aquele então perguntou:

- Aonde você vai, minha filha?- perguntou o homem, quase tendendo a um sorriso.

- Ottou-sama! Se... Seja bem vindo... De volta á sua casa... Eu... Eu... Eu fui convidada pra sair... - respondeu a garota com certo receio.

- E com quem você vai sair? – perguntou ele com interesse – É com alguma de suas amigas?

- Iie... Fui convidada pelo... Naruto-kun...

- Então é verdade o que ouvi logo que chegei á aldeia! – disse ele com despreso - Aquela raposa maldita voltou?

- Não diga isso... Onegai shimassu... O Na... Naruto-kun veio receber... Seu título como membro oficial da A.N.B.U. e... Ele me co... Convidou... – respondeu a jovem tentando contornar a situação.

- Você não deveria sair com ele! Você será uma garota comprometida em breve! Não quero você se misturando á outros homens!- disse o homem mais sério do que nunca – Lembra-se por que fui viajar essa semana, não é?

- Ottou-sama... Eu... Eu nunca faria uma desfeita dessas para o senhor!- e ela com um olhar penetrante – Se tem... Se tem algo que o senhor... Nunca vai poder desconfiar de mim... É sobre minha integridade... Para com o senhor e com o Clã... E principalmente comigo mesma...

- Eu sinceramente espero que sim!

- Onegai... Onegai, ottou-sama...Estaremos no gabinete da Hokage Tsunade-sama durante todo o tempo... E estaremos acompanhados por mais amigos... E por pessoas do alto conselho da aldeia. – suplicou ela, com a cabeça baixa, tendendo uma leve reverência.

- E por que justo você teria de ir?

- Seria um... Um desrespeito á todos... Já que dei a minha palavra de que ia... – a jovem deu uma carta final, recebendo o olhar intrigado do pai.

- Hunf... Dae jobu, vou permitir isso apenas porque a Tsunade-sama estará lá! Mas não espere isso de mim toda hora...- disse o patriarca Hyuuga, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- Ahh... Domo arigatou, ottou-sama!

Hinata se adiantou, pegou a mão de seu pai e deu um beijo agradecido nela. Seu pai estranhou muito aquela atitude, por geralmente eles apenas tinham treinamento duro, e não uma convivência familiar alegre. Hiashi não confiava nada na filha, achava-a fraca e incapaz de comandar um clã, mas naquele momento, ele sentiu pela primeira vez como era ter uma filha que era agradecia á ele verdadeiramente. Pelo menos algo de bom ele poderia sempre dizer de sua primogênita: era uma moça de estrema integridade e honra, valores que eram os pilares para todos os Hyuuga, tanto Souke quanto Bouke.

Os olhos de Hinata brilhavam como nunca e até mesmo seu pai pode perceber sua mudança. Ela sorria para ele como se tivesse ganhado o melhor presente de todos, porém, era algo que só tinha extrema significância para ela.

Pouco depois, Naruto apareceu no grande portão da mansão Hyuuga e chamou pela herdeira, sendo atendido por um dos serviçais da família inferior. Trajava um uniforme totalmente negro, típico dos A.N.B.U., com os protetores de pernas e braços na cor acinzentada. Quando foi chamada, Hinata se despediu de seu pai e saiu correndo pelo caminho entre as flores do jardins. Logo ao chegar perto de Naruto, este se adiantou e cumprimentou Hiashi com uma leve reverência que foi respondida com um maneio de cabeça e um olhar crítico. Segurando Hinata em seus braços, Naruto fez uma imposição de mão e ambos sumiram no ar, deixando pra trás um Hiashi Hyuuga um tanto quanto apreensivo. O sorriso de sua filha iria esmorecer naquela noite.

Quando chegaram no prédio onde a Hokage trabalhava, ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o início da celebração. Andando pelos corredores ao lado da amiga, Naruto ficou apreensivo, parou de andar e involuntariamente pegou a mão de Hinata. Ela virou o rosto corado para ele e lhe perguntou:

- Dae... Dae jobu ne... Na... Naruto-kun?

- Hai... Eu só... Tou um pouco nervoso, sabe?- respondeu ele corando.

- Entendo... Demo, você... Vai se sair... Muito bem! – disse ela com um sorriso doce – Você fez por... Merecer...

- Hinata-sama, se você continuar assim tão carinhosa, quem casa com você sou eu!- disse ele sorrindo, mas sem olhar para ela.

- Na... Nani?- perguntou a garota arregalando os olhos e corando muito.

- Eu... Aahññ...- e ele agora percebeu o que tinha dito e começou a corar junto com ela.

- Gomen... Devo... Devo ter ouvido... Alguma coisa... – respondeu ela, virando o rosto para o chão.

Naruto falou aquilo sem pensar e corou quase tanto quanto Hinata. Queria estapear-se por ter dito uma coisa daquelas á amiga. Já ela, não sabia se tinha ouvido direito ou se era uma ilusão. Ambos sentiam o coração bater desenfreado.

Voltando a caminhar, eles entraram num grande salão e se encontraram com Sasuke e Sakura sentados em uma fileira logo á frente, e ali juntos esperaram todas as formalidades da cerimônia. Quando enfim o nome de Naruto fora chamado ele tremeu e pegou a mão dela novamente. Hinata sorriu para ele, quando a Hokage chamou novamente e o encorajou a seguir.


End file.
